An increase in a number of devices connected to communication networks requires novel approaches in managing the connections of the devices, and especially in providing services of a certain communication network to a new device within a service area of the communication network in question. Some specific issues raise up in a situation in which a device is brought to an operational area of a network, which is not a home network of a subscription residing in the device. For example, how a device, or the subscription, may be provided an access to a network when it is switched on a service area, which is not the home network of the subscription, and especially so that costs originating from the communication may be minimized. This kind of situations, and needs, arise when the concept of “Internet of Things” (IoT) gain ground. For example, in the context of IoT it may happen that a certain device is manufactured in some country, or area, and into which are arranged subscriber identity modules of some operator operating in the country of manufacture. After that the devices equipped with the subscriber identity modules are transported to some other country and taken into use there. In that kind of situation it would be advantageous that the setup and the use of the device minimizes the costs incurring from the communication especially because the device may remain permanently as a roaming subscriber.
The subscription refers herein to an arrangement by means of which the device may access to at least one mobile communication network. The subscription is implemented with a specific subscriber identity module arranged in the device. The subscriber identity module may be implemented as an integrated circuit in a smart card or by embedding the subscriber identity module on a circuit board of the device. The subscriber identity module securely stores the network identity, such as international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number and its related key, which are used for identifying and authenticating subscribers in the communication network. The subscriber identity module is granted by a mobile telecom operator.
Thus, there is need to introduce solutions in the area which may at least in part improve the current situation.